jennywakemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Wakeman
Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman is the secondary protagonist of My Life as a Teenager girl She is a brilliant scientist specializing in robotics, Jenny's mother, and creator of the XJ series. Background It is shown in the episode that she used to work for Skyway Patrol in "The First Intergalactic War" (but not anymore) and was on many magazine covers. After was defeated, she started the XJ series. Appearance Wakeman has appeared in the pilot episode "My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot" as an aged woman with styled blonde-gray hair, wearing clear stylized glasses with a white button-down labcoat and turtleneck. In MLAATR, her appearance is amended to her characteristic white updo, pointed nose, red lab goggles, black turtleneck, and button down yellow coat with matching heels reminiscent of Minnie Mouse. Personality Wakeman comes off as a lively and exciteable woman, devoted to her robotics science and defending Earth from intergalactic terror. She is typically seen building gadgets, reading science articles and newspapers, drafting plans, or testing Jenny's robotic abilities. When in danger, she's usually the first to jump into action, standing her ground without hesitation. Relationships Jenny Wakeman serves as a typical loving mother to Jenny, concerned for her safety and wellbeing, but often calling at inopportune times and embarrasing her in front of her friends. Initially, Wakeman kept XJ9's existance a secret, insisting the young robot remain in her room while not defending the planet, but Jenny's misery soon promped her to change her mind. As a result, she enrolled Jenny in school to learn alongside other teens and make friends. Brad Wakeman never refers to XJ9'S friends by their name, but instead calls them XJ9's Friends. Or in Brad's case Bradly Tuck Wakeman never refers to XJ9'S friends by their real name, but instead calls them XJ9's Friends. Sheldon Even though Wakeman is hardly even mentoning Sheldon, In the episode called "Attack of the 5 and a half ft geek", Wakeman sees Sheldon and tells XJ9 that she approves of her "dating" Sheldon. Melody Although Nora adopts Melody after Jenny fights with Dr. Locus, but then, she and Jenny tired of provoking her and take her to psychologist, do brain surgery on her, and then Jenny mind melts Melody to show her past and then she and Nora drench Melody to redesign rebuild and test her, finally, Nora will be happy with her two "daughters". Trivia * Wakeman has a sister named Wisteria Wakeman, gifted with an ability to manipulate plants, and a nephew named Glenn that happens to be a swamp creature. ** Also, it will be revealed that Vexus is really Nora's sister who got exhiled from the Wakeman family and converted herself into a robot and decided to gang up on her sister who exhiled her and destroy the world. * It was once rumored that Cameron Diaz was the voice of Nora in one episode (even though it wasn't true at all). * There once was a rumor that the series My Life As A Teenage Robot was inspired by the Megaman X series, and that Wakeman is considered the Dr. Light of the MLAATR series. *Wakeman's physical age is unknown seeing as she uses the youth machine to skim off a year or two every now and then. Gallery Wakeman-1.jpg Wakeman-2.jpg Wakeman-3.jpg Wakeman-4.jpg 91783602.jpg 187001677.jpg 562430805.jpg 280038476.jpg 334259212.jpg 358660736.jpg 439149551.jpg 466477116.jpg 569068303.jpg|"Error! Error!" 591142348.jpg 979591199.jpg 628307562.jpg 761386803.jpg 919124411.jpg 938186418.jpg 982644595.jpg 693688737.jpg wakeman.1.jpg 106838256.jpg 520718828.jpg 576400155.jpg 978951519.jpg 608705554.jpg 914986996.jpg 195367695.jpg|Mrs. Wakeman thought to be killed by Jenny 745334011.jpg|Jenny and Nora repairing XJ3 924027975.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 1.56.57 PM.png